


Her First Halloween Dance

by FantasyNinja



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: It's Halloween and there's a dance at school that Rosie wants to attend. Carter is begrudgingly picked by her dad to take the Princess to her first Halloween dance. Carter doesn't want to be but her hidden feelings Rosie overrides things. The teenager takes her while trying to hiding a major secret about herself but Chelsea reveals. How will things change for these tw? G!p Carter





	Her First Halloween Dance

I’m sitting in the kitchen, eating with my Dad when Little Ms. Perfect walks… well skips in. I swear that this girl is such a princess. She’s so used to having everything handed to her or everything done by servant and whatnot. I have to share everything with her. My school, classes friends… well friend since Ed is my only friend that school, my room and my Dad. What makes everything worse is that she follows me everywhere I go. It’s like having a puppy that you don’t want. I don’t have a moment’s peace without Rosie in my space and she annoys the fuck out of me. Little Ms. Perfect is so prim and proper and speaks proper English as well as six other languages. I just wish that I had just one day to myself without the Princess bugging me.

“Good Mornin’ Rosie” My Dad said looking up from his paper.

“Good Morning Mr. Mason. Good Morning Carter” Rosie said cheerily.

I grunted my greeting. I swear that this girl is always in a good mood. She sits on the other side of my Dad when she pulls out a flyer out of her pocket. I looked at it to see that it’s one of the flyer that they were passing out earlier during the week. I don’t know what’s it about since I threw mine away soon it was given to me.

“What is this… Halloween dance?” Rosie asked confused.

“It’s a dance that happens on Halloween” I said sarcastically.

Rosie stares at me with her eyebrow furrows together in confusion. I can tell that this girl doesn’t have of what I’m talking about. Does she not have these kinds of things where she’s from? I don’t know any country that doesn’t celebrate Halloween. My Dad notices Little Ms. Perfect and tries to explains it to her. “It’s a dance at Carter that they have every Halloween which is on October 31st which is called Halloween. It’s a holiday that little kid dressed up and go around the neighborhood, knocking on doors asking fro candy. That’s called trick-or-treating. I used to take Carter when she was younger and she loved it” My Dad said smiling. I remember all those years of dressing, asking for candy, and getting sick from trying to eat it all at once. I missed those times with my Dad but I’m too old to go trick-or-treating anymore. The school has those stupid dance everything since 7th grade and I never went. For one, they’re stupid and pointless and two, I never had someone to do with. None of those girls would go with me if I asked because of what’s hanging in-between my legs. I wish that I wasn’t born with a penis and that I could be normal for once but I’m not. I can’t go to that dance by myself and having people laughing at me. They already think that I’m a loser as it is but being a dateless loser is even worse.

“Okay, I would like to go” Rosie said confidently.

“Good luck trying to find a date at the last moment” I said rolling my eyes.

If she wanted to go so badly then she shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to say something. This girl really doesn’t know how things work in the real world when you’re not a Princess. Rosie ‘hmms’ for a moment before looking me in the eyes as a small smile forms on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her as I take a sip from my glass of milk. I have a bad feeling about this. “Then you shall company me, Carter” Rosie said like it’s the obvious thing in the world. I split my milk on the floor next to my seat as I started coughing. I pounded on my chest to breath properly. I see my Dad trying not to laugh at my situation. Did she? Did she just tell me that I shall company here? Company her where? I’ll company straight off a short bridge into a nearby lake. What makes this girl think that I want to go this dance, let alone go with her as my date. I mean Rosie is pretty and everything but I don’t want to go. Especially not with her of all people and I don’t care how cute she is. I finally able to breathe and Little Ms. Perfect looks at me with a concern look in her eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat… wait, what the hell? Where did that from? The milk must be affecting my brain. “I shall?” I asked raising an eyebrow. Rosie nods and my Dad jumps to save her… like always.

“Maybe you should take her, Carter” 

“Dad, what the heck?!” I asked surprised.

“What? It could be fun and you’ll be getting out of the house for awhile” Dad said sheepishly.

“It’s stupid” I said frowning.

“Look Carter, Rosie really wants to go and it’ll help her blend in like a normal American teenage girl. Please for me” Dad said pleadingly.

“$30 and I’ll do it” I said smirking.

“Fine but you’ll get it after the dance and your curfew is 11:30. Not a minute more” My Dad said holding out his hand.

“Deal” I said shaking his hand.

Rosie looks between us unsure of what just happened but I rather have she didn’t know. Dad tells her that I’ll take her to the dance and the princess gives me this look that makes me suddenly all warm and fuzzy inside. Weird but whatever. Little Ms. Perfect gets up from the table and bounces out of the room to who knows where. Dad looks at me with a proud smile on his table and I just roll my eyes at me before putting my empty cereal bowl in the sink. I walked up to my room to find the princess coming out of it. I raise an eyebrow as I noticed that she has a purse in her hands and her shoes on.

“Where are you going?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“To a dress shop to a dress for tonight” Rosie said bouncing up and down excitedly.

I smile in-spite of myself at how exocieted the shorter girl. Okay, I may or may not find Rosie somewhat… attractive but that doesn’t mean anything. If she finds out not-so-little Carter than she’ll freak out and who knows what she’ll do next. I’m willing to take that risk so I move off out of the way to let her pass.

“Don’t talk to strangers and don’t take anything if you don’t know what it is, look both way before crossing the streets and-”

“Carter, I am sure that I will be fine on my own. I am not a child” Rosie said raising her hand to stop me from rambling on.

“I beg to differ sometimes… well most of the time”

“As I said before, I shall be fine but it is nice to know that you care about my safety” Rosie said smiling.

“Yeah whatever” I said rolling my eyes.

“I shall return soon” Rosie said walking past me.

It’s not that I care about whatever happens to her, I just don’t want what happened at the yogurt barn with Chelsea happen again. It’s one thing when I’m mean to her but it’s another when other people do it. I don’t care that the Asian girl is bitch to me because I’m used to but Rosie doesn’t deserve it. She especially doesn’t deserve because the brunette ahs been nothing but sweet and nice to everyone that she comes into contact with especially with me. Maybe I can be a little bit nicer to the shorter girl. It’s not like it’s gonna kill me to be nicer. I walked into my room that I’m sharing with Rosie and flopped onto my bed when my phone starts buzzing. I grabbed it and see that it’s a text from Ed.

Ed: Hey Carter, wanted to know if you’re going to the Halloween dance at school.

Yeah, I’m going. Dad’s making me take Rosie so we’ll get out of the house.

Ed: Least you have a date to the dance, right?   
  
I guess so but I don’t know. It’s a little weird if Rosie finds out about my secret. I don’t know how she’s gonna react. 

Ed: Rosie seems like a really nice person and I don’t think that she would care about… ya know

I don’t know. I don’t think I can take that risk

Ed: It’s your secret and it’s up to you if you decide to tell her or not.  
  
Are you going to the dance?

Ed: Yeah, I’m going but I’m flying solo on this journey  
   
You can always hang out with me and Rosie.  
  
Ed: Thanks Carter, I’ll see you later 

I chilled out on my bed for awhile before my Dad knocks on my door that’s wide open. I looked out the window to see that the sun is staring to go down and Rosie still isn’t back yet. Maybe I should’ve gone with her to get her dress.

“Hey Carter, Rosie is in the upstairs bathroom getting ready. You can used my bathroom to dressed and I laid some clothes for you to wear” Dad said smiling.

“okay, thanks Dad” I said getting up from my bed.

I walked past my Dad as I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs into my Dad’s bathroom to the clothes that I’m wearing night on top of the toilet seat. I take a quick shower before drying myself off before brushing my teeth and putting some deodorant on. I put my clothes on to see that I’m wearing an orange dress shirt with black vest with a black tie tucked in it, black slacks, orange socks and black dress shoes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail with a few stains framing my face. I applied a little bit of makeup onto my face before giving myself a good once over in the mirror. I think that I look pretty good if I do say so. I walked out of the bathroom to find my Dad sitting on the couch. He makes eye contact with me and smile fondly at me.

“So how do I look?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You look beautiful. Try to keep in your pants tonight” Dad said jokingly.

“Shut up, she doesn’t know… about that” I said looking down.

“You know that Rosie won’t judge you if she knew” Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

“What if she does? What if she freak out? I just don’t know, Dad” I said shaking my head.

A couch catches our attention and we turn to see Rosie walking down the stairs in a black/white dress with spider webs sleeves and the dress comes down 2 inches above her knees. I swallow thickly as the Princess walks down the stairs gracefully almost as if she’s floating. The brunette is standing in front of me with shy smile on her face before reaching to fix my tie.

“You look very dashing, Carter” Rosie said smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt if any there.

I think it’s an excuse to touch me and who wouldn’t want to touch all up on this. I know that sounded very cocky but I’m feeling myself right now. Who knows how long this feeling is gonna last me? I could turn into a pumpkin at midnight like Cinderella. I grab Rosie’s hand and place a chastise kiss on it before smiling at her.

“Thank you and you look beautiful” I said smiling.

“T-Thank you” Rosie said as her cheek turn a light pink.

“You're welcome”

“Okay you two, the dance has already start and Helen is outside waiting for the both of you” Dad said ushering us outside.

Helen is waiting for us in the school with a few other teens. I take Rosie’s hand in my own and lead towards the bus. I greeted Helen before taking the front seat and the shorter girl sit with her back straighten with her hands folded in her lap. I laugh a little bit and Rosie looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What is so funny, Carter?” 

“Nothing, it’s nothing” I said shaking my head.

Rosie look like she want to say something but decides to let it go. The ride to school was short since there’s no traffic at night. We get off of the bus and I take Rosie’s in my own and leads her inside of the gym. The gym is decorated in Halloween decorates and everyone here is either dressed up in costume or in suit & tie. The look on the Princess’ face says that she’s complete amazed. It’s seeing a kid’s face light up on Christmas standing in front of a mountain of presents. It’s very adorable. “I never seen anything like this before” Rosie said in awe.

“You guy don’t dressed up like this where you’re from?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Of course we dress up, Carter but just not like this. It is very confusing but very amazing” Rosie said smiling.

“Well, I’m glad that you like it. Dance with me?” I asked holding out my hand.

“Of course” Rosie said giving me a curtsy.

“Come on Princess” I said taking her onto the dance floor.

Rosie takes both of my hands into her own and we dance to a few fast paced songs before the DJ switched to a slow dance. I never dance a slow song and I don’t know what to do with someone else. I start to walk off the dance floor but I was pulled back on by a certain brunette and she wraps her arms around my neck. I’m nervous about where to put my hands when princess wraps them around her waist and I pull her in close. Rosie rests her chin on my shoulder as I hum the song into her ear. It feels good having the shorter girl like this and I don’t want it to end.

“Thank you Carter”

“For what?” I asked confused.

“For taking to this dance. I know that you are not big on attending these kind of things but thank you for being my date” Rosie said smiling.

“You’re welcome” I said smiling back.

We dance to a few more songs before walking off the dance floor. I offered to get the brunette something to drink and walk over towards the punch bowl. I’m actually having fun with Rosie and this dance. It’s better to have someone at one of these things.

“Hey Carter” 

I turned around to see that it’s Ed in a tux. I have to say that he look pretty good in one.

“Hey Ed, what’s up?” 

“Not much, how is your date with Rosie?” Ed asked smiling.

“It’s not a date, Ed” I said frowning.

“Technically it is a date because you two came here together so it automatically makes it a date” Ed teases.

“Whatever” Is aid rolling my eyes. “Uh oh, trouble at 12 o’clock”

I turned around to see Chelsea and Brooke talking to Rosie. I can’t hear what they’re saying to her but I know that it can’t be good. I give Ed the punch before making my way over towards them. I see that the brunette is trying her best to ignore the two mean girls.

“What are two doing to Rosie?” I asked glaring at the two of them.

“We’re just telling her that her date is major freak” Chelsea said looking at her nail like they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

“Yeah” Brooke said like a parrot.

“What are you two talking about? Carter is not a freak” Rosie said defending me.

“Oh poor Rosie, Carter hasn’t told you yet” Chelsea said smirking smugly.

“Chelsea shut up” I said glaring at her.

“What is she talking about, Carter?” Rosie asked confused.

“Dear Carter here has a penis between her legs. That’s why her mother didn’t stick around because her daughter is such a freak” Chelsea said nonchalantly.

Rosie’s eyes widen in shock at what she just heard. Dammit! I didn’t want her to find out like that and now Rosie thinks that I’m a freak too. I ran out of out as fast as I could, ignoring Rosie’s call. I ran home as fast as I could because I didn’t want to see the look of disgust on her face. I don’t want to the brunette to hate because of… because of my penis. Why did things have to ruin when everything going alright for once? Why can’t go my way fro once without something going wrong or something ruining it? I hate Chelsea before but now I hate her with a burning passion. I run home with tears running down my face and make it all the way up to my room with my Dad noticing. I peeled my clothes and threw on a tank top and shorts before climbing under the covers. I let the tears fall until I couldn’t cry anymore and I started to fall asleep. Unfortunately I heard the door open and quietly being closed.

“Carter… are you asleep?” Rosie whispers.

“leave me alone, Rosie” I said pulling the cover over my head.

“Carter, please talk to me” Rosie said sitting on the edge of my bed.

“There’s nothing to talk about. You know my biggest secret and now you think I’m freak and loser too. It’s not that big of a deal” I said getting annoyed with this conversation.

“I never thought that you were a loser and I do not now. I do not think that you are freak. I wish that you would have told me sooner but you are my friend and I care a lot about you, Carter” Rosie said sighing.

She gets up and I hear her getting ready for bed. I take comfort in knowing that Rosie doesn’t think any less of me because of this. I feel bad that I left her at school like I did but there’s nothing that I can do about it now. I feel my sheets moving around and bed dip slightly. I feel a warm body near mine before a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

“R-Rosie, what are you doing?” I asked stiffening a little.

“I wish to make sure that you are okay and this is the only thing that I can think of to comfort. My Mother used to cuddle with me when I was frighten or upset over something. Is it helping?” Rosie asked unsure.

“Yeah, it’s helping. Thank you Rosie” I said laughing a little.

This girl unbelievably naive but it’s endearing and she means well. I turn the brunette’s arm so I’m facing her and she reaches up to cup my cheek as she runs her thumb against my cheek. I put my hand over hers before bringing it my lips, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. Rosie smiles before leaning forward to place a chastise kiss on my lips before snuggling up to me.

“I love you, Carter” Rosie said blushing slightly.

“I love you too, Rosie. Do you um… do you want to be my girlfriend?” I asked nervously.

“Does that mean that I get to hug you and kiss whenever I want?” Rosie asked innocently.

“Yes Rosie” I said laughing.

“Then I would love to be your girlfriend, Carter” Rosie said kissing me on the lips again.

“Awesome” I said grinning.

* * *

The End


End file.
